poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Megatron's and Codylight's aura of Fury/Enter Galvatron
This is how Megatron's and Codylight's aura of Fury and Enter Galvatron goes in Fury. see Codylight with an anger aura Spikewave: Codylight? Crash Bandicoot: I guess it's his fury aura. Sonata Dusk: Fury? Is he mad at us? Ryan F-Freeman: If Twilight was mad at me for me becoming a Prime instead of her, we won't stand around like that. Matashy: He's angry because Ryan allowed darkness in his spark. Crashjack: Need I remind y'all that Codylight's aura of fury is connected to Megatron. Matau T. Monkey: What do you mean? That is stupid. Nightfall Twinkle: We can find out soon, Matau. Evil Ryan: Miss Twinkle. We need to get you to safety before Twilight gets caught in the blast. to jet mode and flys away with Nightfall and Twilight the villains see Megatron in an anger aura Ryvine Sparkle: You ok, Megatron? Scourge: That is his aura of fury. Thunderblast: Fury? Is he mad at us? What do we do? Tirek: If Ryvine was mad at us, we won't stand around like that. Soundwave: He's driven cause he got served. Riavine Sparkle: I think he was out powered. And Ryan Prime defeated him. of Megatron getting beaten ends Ryvine Sparkle: Imagine the rage he felt inside him. Thundercracker: But, we can't just treat him like a loser, this here is big daddy Megatron! Dr. Neo Cortex: Megatron is not the one to dwell in anger. Don't worry. and Codylight let out an explosion Ransack: Whoa! Dark Crumplezone: I think I spilt some oil. Menasor: He and this Codylight Sparkle got a bee in their bonets. Thundercraker: We never seen them like this before. Ryvine Sparkle: I think there are more to come. Thunderblast: Umm. Maybe, we better bring him some flowers? Soundwave: Uh-uh. I'm dropping out of this session. I'll be back to check out the final mix. Call you later. and flies off with Laserbeak Ryan sees Codylight in the air Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Codylight Sparkle: I must have power! More power then Optimus! see Codylight and Megatron in a fiery area Megatron: Not enough! Codylight Sparkle: It's not enough! I need power! Much more then that. To be a better Prime then Twilight, I must have absolute power in my hands! Megatron: To reign supreme, I must have absolute power! Codylight Sparkle and Megatron: Absolute power in my grasp!!!!! Kuryan sees the Omega Lock glow Ryan Tokisaki: Wow. It's reacting! Optimus Prime: You found the Cyber Planet Key's location? Victor Prime: No. No. But, I felt a great disturbance within the force. Optimus Prime: Disturbance? That doesn't sound good. Ryan Tokisaki: Yes, brother. One was Megatron and the other, Prince Codylight Sparkle Prime. Spikewave: Codylight? I hope he's ok. to a fiary area Codylight Sparkle: Finally. The power I have been looking for, Megatron. Megatron: Oh, yes. The source of the power. The power we disire! It will be mine! see the two fly towards the Gigantion Cyber Planet Key and they get to it inches Codylight Sparkle: Ughh! Megatron: How dare you resist us? eyes turn from blue to red Codylight Sparkle: You.... Belong.... Megatron and Codylight Sparkle: To us! flash of light happens then Megatron and Codylight are in a black aura. Meanwhile, Ryan finds Twilight Ryan F-Freeman: Meg? You think Codylight has some anger issues? Meg Griffin: Maybe. sees Wing Saber and Percy summons his Keyblade and charges at Scourge Codylight Sparkle: You cons! Tell me where are my friends, Ryan and Optimus Prime? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm over here, Codylight! Codylight Sparkle: Oh good. He's here. at Scrouge and charges at Conaria then hits Ryan's Keyblade Ryan F-Freeman: Codylight? What is got into you? You help Megatron get new power? Codylight Sparkle: Megatron is not here now. Megatron: Hmm. I thought Optimus Prime could do more then a challenge. Crash Bandicoot: Megatron? Megatron: I have changed. I am no longer Megatron. Megatron was a loser. Ransack: If you ain't Megatron no more then who are you? Megatron: I am invincible! black auras disappear Codylight Sparkle: laughs Energy is flowing in me with this new armour! His destiny! Look at him! Tremble with fear! Galvatron: I am Galvatron!! Ryan F-Freeman: New looks. Optimus Prime: Same old lines. Nightfall Twinkle: My smitten kitten. Thunderblast: They're so hot. Thundercracker: Looking sharp, boss. Rainbow Dash: Codylight's got armor and wings! Awesome! A new hero buddy. Pinkie Pie: Codylight!!!! PARTY!!!!! blows a party blower blushes Twilight Sparkle: What... does the rest of you look like? Codylight Sparkle: Me. Only with the new armor. Twilight Sorry. Ryan has something to give you. hands him a Dedede hammer Ryan F-Freeman: I hope this weapon is useful. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Ryan. It must be my birthday. Spikewave: Codylight? Are you ok? looks at Spikewave and walks to him whispers what happened to him to Spikewave Ryan F-Freeman: You and Codylight got some new power, Galvatron. My power comes from my Matrix and my friends. sighs and tosses an Element of Harmony to Ryan Pie grabs it and puts it on Emmey Pie: Looks like Codylight is Twilight's element. And I am the Element of Teamwork. points his Keyblade at Galvatron Codylight Sparkle: See if you catch me. song You Can't Catch Me starts playing Codylight Sparkle: If I were you, I'd turn around~ you'll never lay a scratch on me~ I'm far too fast by leaps and bounds~ Matau T. Monkey: I'll show you for my friend, Starscream! Codylight Sparkle: Try as you may~ You can't.... Catch.... Me~ chases Codylight Codylight Sparkle: Now you see me~ teleports to Thunderblast Now you don't~ leapfrogs over Thunderblast and Matau keeps chasing Codylight Think you'll get me?~ No you won't~ Matau T. Monkey: Stop! Codylight Sparkle: I'll wrap you up from head to toe~ And top you with a leafy bow, oh~ Villains will fall, heroes will rise~ Right before your very eyes~ Think Lori is a match for me~ She can try but you can't catch me~ Oh, oh, oh~ You can't catch me~ Galvatron: Such heroic nonsense. What is Codylight singing, Ryan Prime? Ryan F-Freeman: You can't catch me, Galvatron. Besides. My friend Princess Ivy met me on Cybertron. Matau T. Monkey: That's why Hot Shot had so much road rage! chasing Codylight Codylight Sparkle: Think you got me~ Think again~ Cause, Marimonda is my bestest friend~ So, if Prime is smart, leave Twilight be~ Before you crash into a tree~ Thundercracker: See? Codylight Sparkle: Villains will fall, heroes will rise~ Right before your very eyes~ We'll start anew so naturally~ Ryan is a Prime, but you can't catch me~ I'm better then Sly~ You can't catch me~ he sings, Codylight grabs Twilight Me, oh my~ You can't catch me~ Just say "Bye-bye"~ Cause you can try~ But, you can't catch me~ Don't you see......~ spins and catches Twilight Matau T. Monkey: Saved you. Codylight Sparkle: You can't catch me~ Twilight cons cheer for Galvatron and Codylight Matau T. Monkey: Whoa. Twilight. If I know, he is right. Master Ryan is a Prime, but he sure can sing. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Matau. Like Marimonda, he sure sing about how the Cons get a downfall from power. Nightfall Twinkle: I knew it. That human boy can crash into bad guys and his last name is Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot (EG): And I have to admit. Codylight is a Prime like Ryan. Galvatron: And who is Marimoda girl knows Codylight, I'll show Prime real power. shoots his lightning then Cody jumps in front of Ryan and Meg Cody Fiarbrother: Guys! Cat gets zapped falls on the ground Pinkie Pie: Cody!! Crash Bandicoot: Let us see what my friends think of Codylight's and Matau's performance? pulls out a card that have the number 10 Emmet: Awesome. holds up a card that have the number 5 Ernest Penfold: I know my half on Ryan. holds up a card with the number 10 Crash Bandicoot: Oh. What a tough one. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan